


Обещаю. Тебе не будет скучно

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Dago Dainary/Raide Asato
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Обещаю. Тебе не будет скучно

— Даго? — позвал Рай, приподнимаясь на локтях с травки.

— Ммм?.. — вопросительно промычал Даго, не оборачиваясь.

— Куда мы попадём на этот раз? — Рай упал обратно на зеленый ковёр и лениво потянулся.

В Амстере — самая середина лета. Валяться в теньке было приятно, а вот на солнышке, там, где трудился Даго, изрядно припекало.

— Как тебе только не надоедает всякий раз задавать этот вопрос? — отсмеявшись, поинтересовался Даго, впрочем, не прерывая своего занятия. Начертание пентаграмм требует концентрации.

Рай улыбнулся и, заложив руки за голову, прикрыл глаза. Когда через листву пробивались особо ретивые солнечные зайчики, под веками начинали плыть красные разводы.

— Не теряю надежды услышать от тебя более устраивающий ответ. Даго, я понимаю, но я не понимаю: почему нельзя контролировать, в какой именно мир мы перемещаемся?

Даго поднялся на ноги и с удовольствием потянулся, распрямляя затекшую спину и разводя плечи.

— «Понимаю, но не понимаю»… это гениально, Рай! — передразнил Дайнари и рассмеялся.

Рай улыбнулся: фраза действительно вышла забавной.

— Как по-другому сказать, если так оно и есть?

Совсем рядом с ним зашелестела трава, придавленная усевшимся на землю Даго. Перед тем, как совершить переход в другой мир, надо было перевести дух, да и благоприятное время ещё не подошло.

— Остаётся молиться Маре, — с сомнением протянул Даго.

— Он, наверное, очень занят, — недовольно пробурчал Рай и шутливо добавил: — Если, конечно, ты ему не молишься об обратном?

— Что ты… я бы так не поступил. Скорее всего, он просто занят. В конце концов, согласись, твоя просьба не жизненно важная.

— Кому как. И вообще, не расслышал пять раз подряд? Такое возможно, если только Меченый пригласил его пожить у себя со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Тогда нашему богу будет не то что не до нас — не до чего.

— Быть может, — лениво отозвался Даго и провел по животу Рая ладонью. — Пойдем. Солнце уже в зените. Пора начинать.

Даго поднялся на ноги и вернулся к пентаграмме. Он закатал рукава рубашки и разрезал кожу на ладони ритуальным ножом, позволив крови упасть на землю в первый знак начертанного заклинания. Почти сразу же Дайнари почувствовал, как Рай обнял его за талию, прижимаясь щекой к спине.

А потом прозвучало первое слово, активирующее только начавший пробуждаться портал между мирами. Сколько бы дух не вслушивался в звуки, сколько бы не учил стигийский, а смысл неизменно ускользал от него.

Земля под ногами задрожала. В чистый погожий день налетел ветер, приманенный силой и любопытством. Окружающий мир стерся до черноты, чтобы вновь возникнуть: сначала бледным контуром, затем обрести монохромный объём и в конце наполниться цветом, звуком и запахом. Удивленный встреченными гостями ветер нового мира растрепал им обоим волосы.

Даго довольно улыбнулся. С каждым разом у него выходило всё легче. Быть может, Рай не так уж и неправ: способ контролировать перемещения действительно существует и стоит лишь поискать его более тщательно. Но, прежде всего, надо отточить мастерство.

Рай отступил от него, втянул воздух носом, чихнул, огляделся и расстроено воскликнул:

— Опять! В шестой раз…

— Всё в руке Мары, — хмыкнул подозрительно жизнерадостный Дайнари.

Рай недружелюбно на него покосился:

— Мне кажется, или ты действительно рад сложившимся обстоятельствам?

Даго спрятал улыбку, присел на колени и начертил руну, которая должна была полностью погасить остаточную энергию.

— Ну, я не вижу в этом ничего плохого.

Рай возмущенно взмахнул руками:

— А что в этом хорошего? Воздух грязный, вода грязная, почва грязная, а асфальт гасит огонь, спрятанный и без того так глубоко! Везде бетон и еда вся фальшивая…

— Зато интересно, — умудрился вклиниться в обличительный монолог Даго.

От избытка чувств с рук духа сорвалась пара огненных всполохов.

— Что же ты тут интересного нашёл? Все техногенные миры одинаковы.

Дайнари поднялся на ноги, подошел и обнял разошедшегося не на шутку мальчишку.

— Тамо каэри.

— Тамо, — последовал моментальный ответ, и тут же Рай нахмурился: — Это не аргумент.

— Разве? — прошептал Даго и легонько коснулся губами виска возлюбленного.

— Это… нечестно, — пожаловался Рай, не удержавшись от улыбки.

— Каэри, хочешь, я найду тебе что-нибудь удивительное?

— Обещаешь?

— Слово, — серьёзно ответил Даго и хитро улыбнулся. — А теперь мы можем спуститься с крыши этой высотки?

Рай встрепенулся:

— Ещё бы! И побыстрее. Я не хочу ночевать, как в прошлый раз, на скамейке в парке.

Даго отпустил мальчишку и ехидно протянул:

— А, по-моему, это было очень романтично.

— В том фильме никто не говорил, что будет холодно и неудобно, — буркнул смущенный Рай и быстрым шагом направился к примеченной двери. Скорее всего, за ней прятался выход с крыши.

Все эти техногенные миры были одинаковые, менялись только названия.

Они гостили в этом мире уже больше недели, и дух откровенно скучал. Им попалось что-то среднее между только начавшим развиваться Атестаном и высокотехнологичным Давилом. Здесь уже изобрели ванну с пузырьками, мягкую постель, лифты с эскалаторами и метро, но ещё не придумали машин, передвигающихся по воздуху, мгновенных переносных пунктов, игровых центров с полным погружением в виртуальность и роботов. Раю чувствовал себя здесь неуютно, как и в любом таком месте: слишком мало огня, слишком много экранирующего всё бетона. Солнце, которое по утрам било в глаза до слёз, редкие островки травы, по которой нельзя ходить, вечно недовольные люди (впрочем, если быть честным, этого добра было навалом в любом из миров) и цельно-планетный кризис. Но больше всего Раю не нравилось то, что они уже в шестой раз подряд попали в техногенку.

Даго, напротив, казался абсолютно довольным жизнью. Он целыми днями пропадал в местном аналоге сети, вылавливая информацию и иногда вечером жалуясь на то, что от этих экранов болят глаза.

— Только давай ты не будешь на сей раз предлагать им знания о том, как сделать мониторы по иному принципу, — фыркнул Рай.

— Боишься, что тогда мы застрянем здесь надолго? — понимающе улыбнулся Даго.

— Не дай Мара! — ужаснулся мальчишка. — Ты же не остановишься на достигнутом и захочешь проверить пару своих теорий, и тогда — пиши пропало: пару лет Белоокой под юбку.

— Не любишь ты её, — рассмеялся Даго.

— Не люблю, — послушно согласился Рай, даже не думая отрицать очевидное. И действительно, за что ему любить Смерть, которая однажды чуть не забрала его Даго себе.

— Каэри, ты несправедлив к этому миру. Тебе же нравятся книги, которые здесь пишут?

Рай чуть покраснел, будто пойманный на месте преступления. Он вскочил со своего места, скользнул к чайнику и засуетился, заваривая свежий чай.

— И с чего ты взял?

— А кто превратил веранду в книгохранилище?

— Ну ты же не нашел мне что-нибудь интересное, чем я мог бы заняться…

Даго закрыл крышку ноутбука, откинулся на спинку стула и принялся задумчиво изучать Рая. А всё-таки мода этого мира ему нравилась больше. Раю безумно шел именно этот крой рубашки, такая мальчишеская стрижка и джинсы.

— Почему же не нашел? Нашел.

— И что же это? — обернулся Рай и поставил перед ним чашку.

— Как на счет того, чтобы посетить фестиваль традиционной японской культуры?

Рай задумчиво почесал кончик носа:

— А это интересно?

— Необычно уж точно, — со смехом откликнулся Дайнари.

— Когда и где?

— Завтра в середине дня.

В местном метро давка когда туда ни попади, но вышедшему из съемной квартиры Раю хватило одного взгляда на заполненное машинами шоссе, чтобы понять — проще добраться до места встречи будет через подземку. Менее комфортно, зато точно приедешь вовремя. Опаздывать Рай не любил. К тому же, в метро не укачивает, и можно преспокойно, прислонившись к стенке, читать прихваченную с собой книгу, прикасаясь то и дело к переключателю мелодий. Японская культура была очень странной, непохожей на всё, с чем он сталкивался до сих пор. Особенно духа заинтересовала церемония чаепития. Этот напиток с вариациями он находил под разными названиями почти во всех мирах, в которых ему довелось побывать, но только тут были церемонии. А ещё самураи, поэзия, в которой он никак не мог уловить смысл, и странные, даже на его взгляд, одежды. Похоже, Даго действительно нашел то, после чего Рай не сможет сказать, что все техногенные миры похожи один на другой.

Дух приехал на место встречи даже раньше, чем они договаривались. Он повертел головой в разные стороны, убедившись в том, что все скамейки заняты, достал книгу и принялся ждать.

— Ра-ан! — раздался громкий возглас совсем рядом с ним.

Рай вздрогнул от неожиданности и посмотрел в сторону, откуда раздался этот вопль. Мимо него пронеслась девушка в короткой юбке, с плюшевыми ушками на макушке, в огромных ботинках дикого вида и бросилась на шею к другой, судя по всему, девушке, в плаще, с катаной в руках и красными обдергайками-волосами.

— Шу! Как давно я тебя не видел! — откликнулась та, которую звали Ран, крепко обнимая знакомую.

Рай не сводил удивленного взгляда с разворачивающейся перед ним картины.

— Ты на сцене сегодня или так?

— Да, я со своими… внутрь ещё не пускают, даже по билетам.

— Опять! А ведь обещали, что на сей раз проблем не будет.

Рай покачал головой и уткнулся обратно в книгу. Правда, сосредоточиться на чтении ему не дали. Как по кем-то данному разрешению тут и там начали появляться странно одетые, говорящие о чем-то совершенно непонятном люди, и практически все поголовно девушки, так что смотреть стало намного увлекательнее, чем читать.

Девушек в странных черных шароварах в складочку, в того же цвета запашонках с широченными рукавами и белых плащах с циферками на спине было человек восемь. Они обменивались между собой бессмысленными фразами, поминали какого-то Кубу и добрым словом — некоего курителя травы Коясу. Особенно воображение Рая поразила девчонка с чем-то в форме огромной ложки.

Были кресты, от маленьких до больших, в человеческий рост, гора бутафорского оружия и крылья, сделанные из картона и крашеных перьев. Очередь росла на глазах, а вместе с ней — громкость и частота ругательств. Кто-то распивал алкоголь, кто-то кого-то много фотографировал. Говорили о каких-то косплей-бандах и вечеринке вечером.

Лично Раю казалось, что не в себе тут абсолютно все. Когда он услышал, что его достоинства и недостатки обсуждает расположившаяся недалеко группа девушек в очень коротких разноцветных юбках и с бантами на груди, он уверился в общей ненормальности окончательно.

Книга давно уже покоилась на дне планшетки, а Даго всё не появлялся.

— Прости, что заставил тебя ждать.

Стоило только подумать о нём, как он соткался словно из воздуха. Улыбнувшись, Рай обернулся, желая поделиться всеми странностями, которыми он уже успел налюбоваться, и замер, хватая ртом воздух.

Его принц был одет в абсолютное непотребство: зеленые обрезанные штаны и запашонку с какой-то накидкой и, самое ужасное, в полосатую панамку на голове. Даго злорадно усмехнулся, спрятавшись за бумажным веером.

— Да-го? — с сомнением позвал Рай.

— Да? — невозмутимо откликнулся тот.

— Это что?

— Костюм.

Рай затряс головой. Он ущипнул себя за руку. Было больно. Значит, это не Тэм кошмар наслал. А жаль!

— Даго, ты издеваешься? — жалобно спросил тот.

— Ничуть. Пойдем. Кажется, начинают пускать внутрь.

— Мы, что, идём туда? — с тихим ужасом воскликнул Рай, послушно позволяя Дайнари вести себя за руку.

— Ага, — беззаботно ответил Даго.

Пока они проходили мимо очереди, Рай недоуменно слушал тут и там раздающиеся возгласы:

— Урахара-сан!

— Ух, ты… какой Урахара-сан!

— Тругендерный!

— Даго, мне кажется, они о тебе, — с сомнением поделился своими мыслями Рай, чувствуя, как внутри загорается огонек ревности. Откуда все эти ненормальные знают о Его Даго?!

— Да нет, — откликнулся Даго и провел их внутрь без очереди. — Хорошо всё-таки быть магом.

Рай ответил что-то совсем маловразумительное. Терпение кончилось через десять минут, после того, как к Даго начали приставать какие-то незнакомые барышни. Мальчишка требовательно дернул к себе, кажется, не меньше него удивленного Даго.

— Откуда они тебя все знают?! И вообще, что всё это значит?

— Без понятия. Я их точно не знаю.

— Точно?

— Каэри? — приподнял бровь Даго.

— Что?! Я ревную…

Даго рассмеялся.

— Хочешь, я переоденусь? По-моему, всё дело в этой одежде.

Когда они заняли места в зале, на Даго уже был деловой костюм, и это привлекало в два раза меньше внимания. Со сцены раздался голос ведущей:

— Дамы и господа, дамы, считающие себя господами, и дамы, считающие себя господами-гомосексуалистами, добро пожаловать на седьмой фестиваль традиционной японской культуры.

Рай икнул и, наклонившись к Дайнари, прошептал:

— Даго, а где чайная церемония и прочая атрибутика?

— Ну… какая есть. В конце концов, этот фестиваль проводится не в Японии, а в России. Главное, тебе ведь не скучно?

— Мне давно так не скучно не было, что я даже готов немного поскучать, — пробормотал Рай, прислоняясь головой к плечу возлюбленного.


End file.
